deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aika Totoro
"Going easy on me because I'm a young girl? A true warrior should always cut with an intent to kill!" Aika Totoro is an original character created by 5555thExplosionMage. Aika has a page on OC Battles Wikia which you can look at by clicking here. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aika Totoro vs Akame (Abandoned) Basic Information * Name- Aika "Venga" Totoro * Age- 16 * Height- 4'7 * Weight- 133 pounds Stats * DC- Island|Planetary if given prep time * Speed- High Hypersonic (Swinging speed: speed of light) * Durability- Large-Building * Stamina- Can go 48h * Reaction Time- Speed of Light Ability List * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Minor Water Generation * Water Manipulation * Minor Fire Generation * Fire Manipulation * Rage Form * Enhanced Unarmed Combat Fanon Ideas Akame (Akame ga Kill) Possible Opponents Zach Sylvr (OC) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Kurome (Akame ga Kill) Personality A normally quiet and reserved girl engaging in combat only when she is told to or she decides she absolutely must. Likes eating deep-fried frog legs. Backstory Aika lived a simple life as a daughter of farmers. The three's job was simple and enjoyable until someone decided to f^&* it all up. One day as the three were harvesting their crop something large began to destroy everything in it's path and charged toward the field. Aika saw it and turned around to tell her parents but by the time she did that they were hit. Suddenly Aika was hit by the blast of sound was was knocked out. When she awoke the farm was destroyed. Beside her lay a note it read, "If you want to get revenge on whoever did this. Meet me in town. You know where to go." Aika decided to go to town. She did not deserve to have her family taken from her. She did nothing wrong. She walked into the town and entered the first alley. Inside the alley was a well dressed man who kept flipping a coin. He looked over and asked her, "You want revenge?" Aika nodded she wanted revenge. She wanted her family back. The man handed her over a sword and a new outfit. After putting the clothing on she joined a specific group known as, "Fury". In Fury, Aika was trained, genetically modified, and became more and more like a relentless killer eventually casting aside all of her emotions. This went on for three whole years until she was ready. This was it. Her whole goal in life. To take down her family's killer. She found the killer and decided to stick around with them. To learn everything about them. from their fighting patters. To their biggest weaknesses. Eventually she fought him just as his journey was nearing it's end. The killer did not want to fight Aika but she was determined to kill him. The two fought but this clash triggered something from Aika that was a result of the experimentation. She became the embodiment of Revenge. As the embodiment of Revenge everything was increased about her. Her durability, speed, and power had half it's power added onto it. She was on par with the hero in this form and got him nearly killed. Finally she could get her revenge, the hero was done for. She lifted her blade prepared to swing and- A large hole appeared in her chest. The well-dressed man decided that she was no longer useful to him and killed her. Aika died attempting to kill the only person who cared for her well being. It wasn't right but sadly, life is cruel that way. Feats * Sparred with the main character for a whole day without breaking a sweat. * Dodged a gatling from point blank range. * In the hall of fame her picture is shown with the record for most confirmed kills of the year. Running for two years. Weaknesses * Has a slight fear of magnets. * Even with her skill she does mess up and when she does it is devastating. * Timetravel and warping makes her so sick that she throws up for a good 5 hours. * Relies on prep-time. Trivia * The person who killed Aika's family is actually the hero of the story. The thing that was flying through was a being that was hit hard enough by the hero that it was going FTS. * It is uncertain if Aika is a hero or not. * Canonically Aika is dead but she can be found in Chatzy Mary Sue Test Aika got 8. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Water Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants that can transform